ACADEMIC ENRICHMENT PROGRAM One of the main functions of the Penn DERC is to foster the exchange and formulation of scientific ideas that influence research in diabetes and related endocrine and metabolic disorders. The field of research in diabetes and related endocrine and metabolic diseases is progressing at a stunning rate and diabetes-related biological and medical concepts are continuously changing. Therefore, DERC investigators require continuous up-to-date information on the state of relevant research. This is achieved via a number of active academic enrichment activities detailed in this section. Activities of our Academic Enrichment Program include a weekly research lecture series, several monthly workgroup meetings highlighting interactive and translational research focused on obesity, cardiovascular complications, and patient-oriented research, and an annual Spring Diabetes Symposium featuring an expansive poster session, lectures by selected Penn DERC faculty, and the Kroc Lecture. These activities are enthusiastically supported by the University of Pennsylvania and by its School of Medicine.